


Leah’s Grief

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Death, Found Family, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Other, PTSD, Parental Guidance - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, daddy issues lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Seth is killed in the final battle, Leah considers her life to be utterly devoid of purpose, and herself to be entirely unlovable. However, two of our favourite vampire parents are determined to help her heal, if only she lets them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Leah’s Grief

Does anyone even read twilight fics anymore lol? Anyway, I found this in my drafts so felt like posting, Ím interested in writing about Leah´s harsh outer shell and eventually her building relationships with people who want to be positive influences in her life- Esme and Carlisle. Please let me know if you enjoyed and what sort of content you like to read in regards to twilight of fiction in general.   
————————————————————————————————————————

It should have been her. 

The same thought echoed within the walls of Leah’s mind, increasing in volume until it was all she felt; grief. A black, all consuming torture that singed each nerve in her body and clouded her vision. 

Seth was dead. 

Her baby brother, the one she would do anything to protect, even if it meant following him into a house full of bloodsuckers or a pack that she hated, or a battle that she hadn’t even wanted to fight in; because he was a stupid, happy-go-lucky kid who wouldn’t hurt a fly unless to protect those he loved. He had been all Leah had left, and now he was gone. 

Against her own volition she felt a mournful cry escape her wolf form, half muffled by the snow that her face was planted into. Fuck, that hurt. Not just grief, but a paralysing, bone crushing pain that dominated the lower half of her huge frame, leaving her immobile. The memories of the battle that had just occurred danced in her minds eye; seconds after watching Seth being crushed in the arms of a vampire, seeing his form instantly become limp and still, she had seen two others tackle the Mother Bloodsucker of the Cullen Clan. Leah hadn’t thought twice; filled by an indescribable burning rage, she had charged straight at them. It had taken seconds for the vamps to then turn their attention on her, yet almost as soon as she felt two ice arms tighten around her torso did the sensation disappear, and the perpetrator was sent flying 20 feet in the air by Mama Vamp herself. 

“Stupid fucking bloodsucker” Leah had thought, her conscious quickly fading into blackness. “Should have just let them kill me”. 

———————————————————————————————————————

By the time she had awoken, the Battle was over; and Seth was still dead, her own body still felt entirely broken, and it was taking every ounce of her energy to not howl in agony, because she could half sense that the Cullens were somewhere close, most likely licking their own wounds and counting the dead, with any luck she could be one of them. 

“Leah” 

God damn. 

She forced an eye open, and clamped her jaw shut as the Cullen patriarch approached with as much caution as one would an injured animal, closely followed by his wife. It wasn’t until they got close that Leah growled, although it sounded pathetically weak even to her own ears. 

“Jacob fled with Renesmee, a few of Sam’s Pack were injured, he’s taken them home” he informed her. Home. The word was an abstract concept to her now, she belonged nowhere and to no one. “You need to phase back for me to treat your injuries before there’s any permanent damage” he added, his ivory hands laid out in front of him as though in surrender. 

“Absolutely fucking not” Leah thought with as much venom as she could muster, the pain in her wolf form was excruciating, and if that translated onto her human body, she would be unable to control or even defend herself; there was no way she would make herself that vulnerable.

“Please” Esme begged, as though she had read Leah’s thoughts. The matriarch proceeded to lower herself until she was on her knees a few feet from Leah’s head. “Let us help you, you saved my life; let my husband save yours”

The wolf nearly flinched away from the disgusting sincerity that pooled in those unnaturally golden eyes. 

Leah snarled, though it came out as a wrangled cry, the unbearable pain gradually worsening as she felt her bones latch into place. 

“Leah” Esme said softly, catching her gaze once more, “I’m so sorry about Seth” 

That was it. Leah had instinctively drawn in a sharp breath in preparation to howl in turmoil, yet the sudden onslaught of pressure on her ribs had an adverse effect on her body, and all too soon she felt herself shrink and mutate until she was in her human form once more. 

There was a second of utter silence before the lethal combination of excruciating physical and emotional torture set every nerve ending in her body on fire, and Leah did exactly what she had promised herself not to; 

She screamed.


End file.
